Say It
by pazaz of nothing
Summary: Mohinder recieves his long awaited greeting after returning from Cairo.


**Say It**

**A/N** just a short one here to give you lot my insight into the relationship of Mohinder and Molly. No sexual references between Molly OR Parkman you SKANKS it's merely paternal.

Parkman crept towards the kitchen, his gun clenched in his hands. Determined to protect Molly from whoever or whatever was in their apartment, he turned the corner into the kitchen to see Mohinder Suresh leaning on the work surfaces in the dark and eating a sandwich.

'Mohinder?' he asked warily.

'Yes, sorry my flight from Cairo came in early so I didn't wake you'

'But why? I thought that they had you working abroad'

'Yes but it seems they need me more here than they do there, they've got me in a office just in the City, which means I'll be able to help with Molly more often'

The Indians eyes lit up when his conversation landed on Molly. Molly, a little girl he had only known for 6 months, had become _his_ little girl.

'Great, so they've got you doing your spy work form just around the corner. Mohinder, I can't baby-sit you and Molly'

Mohinder became indignant 'What makes you think I need babysitting? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself'

'No, Mohinder you don't. No offence but you're a professor not 007'

'But I need to take down the Company. That's how I can help Molly'

Parkman was silent for a moment before looking Mohinder straight in the eye, his expression saddened. This would be the first time he would admit that Molly loved Mohinder more than she did him.

'You want to help Molly? Don't die on her'

Mohinder didn't get a chance to reply as a joyous yell filled the kitchen and his face split into a grin as Molly ran towards him, smiling happily. He scooped her up and held her close to his chest his smile widening as he felt Molly wrap her legs around his torso.

'Mohinder, you're home!' she said happily

'That's right, and I'm never leaving again, I'm always going o be here to protect you from now on'

Molly smiled into his neck, tears dripping down her face. Mohinder kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears gently away. Everyone was silent for a moment before Parkman left mumbling something about needing to sleep.

Mohinder still held Molly close rocking her one way then the other.

'I missed you y'know' he said to her gently

'Yeah, _sure_. Well unfortunately for you Mohinder all I missed was your cooking so NUH' Molly poked her tongue out at him

Mohinder laughed quietly

'So why are you hugging me so tight?'

Molly giggled guiltily.

'Ok, so maybe I missed you a little bit' she admitted happily

'Yes, I thought so!' Mohinder laughed, and slung her over his shoulder, his strength apparent whilst he clung to Molly's ankles

'MOHINDER PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!' Molly shrieked filling the silent apartment with joyous yelling.

'No, I don't think so Miss Molly, it's bed for you little one' and he carried her into her small bedroom, adorned with photos and pictures, obviously Parkman's idea of helping to stop the nightmares visiting Molly each night. There was one photo that she had obviously found it important enough to frame it and as Mohinder placed Molly into her bed he looked down and saw the familiar photo, of him Molly and Parkman all smiling. Molly was wrapped up in his arms and Parkman had his arm resting on the exposed part of her back, but she was still in Mohinder's arms. When the photographer had asked Molly to jump up into the arms of one of her 'dads' she had immediately turned to Mohinder and he had gladly scooped her up.

Molly gazed up at him sleepily as he leant over to kiss her goodnight.

'Just try and get some sleep sweetheart' he begged her as he smoothed her hair back off her face.

'Ok, but only if you say it' she wheedled.

Mohinder smiled gently

'Molly I always say it, even if you don't ask me to' he replied.

'Just...Say it' she pleaded suddenly her eyes filled with fright at the thought at going to sleep without the comfort of his words.

He sighed happily and leant over her even further until his mouth was up against her ear.

'Molly'

'Yes' she whispered back

'I love you' Mohinder pulled away a grin gracing his face

'Goodnight Molly' and he walked out of the room looking back as he reached the doorframe, he leant his head sideways against it and watched her fall into a peaceful sleep, for once.

Mohinder grinned and walked out of her room and back to his waiting sandwich in the kitchen. When he reached the darkness of the kitchen he winked to himself.

'Takes more than photos Parkman'

FINI

**A/N** hope you liked it, I have difficulty finding similar stories on Fanfic so if anyone has any alternate websites they would be much appreciated. Oh and by the way if you review my sickly story I will send you over to Mohinder Suresh and get him to hug you senseless: D


End file.
